


Eyeballs

by h311agay



Series: Word Prompt [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Eyeballs, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vexen rants about the human anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeballs

"Have you ever really taken time to consider the human body? Really stop to think about it? How it works and functions, what each part of the body does and how it responds to the other parts? I doubt you ever have. Look here... LOOK AT ME! Good. Very good. Now, riddle me this: Most of you have two eyes. I only have one. Most of you have eyeballs. I do not. Your eyes aren’t dangerous, neither are mine. But all together, I am extremely dangerous. You can see things with your eyes. I can’t see anything, even though the air is clear where my eye is. What am I? No? Don't have an answer for me. Why, a tornado or hurricane, of course. Although, if you really stopped to think, it could be almost an eye of a needle. A sewing needle, in fact. A medical needle lacks that eye. So sad. Although, if I am applying sutures to your body, that needle may have an eye. It should in all reality. But no, really, again, back to ACTUAL body parts. Have you ever stopped to look at an eye? Gorgeous, really. Not even because of the colour, but, oh! The detail. I'd love to just... poke and prod at one, but, alas, that would ruin the eye. It can only take so much damage-- oh. Darn. Seems I've passed that point. Oh well, it's of no use now." Vexen paused in his speaking to pluck out Axel's eye, bloody and dilated. As he pulled it out, he was careful to not remove the stem as well.

"I wouldn't want to cause you any unnecessary pain. Perhaps I should have removed it sooner. Oh but that would have ruined the experiment, I suppose." There was a gag in Axel's mouth and his was shaking, trying to move but he was strapped down as Vexen continued to dig at him. "Later, I supposed, I'll be more careful looking at your other eye. I wouldn't want to render you completely blind," he admitted. "It's much more fun to see the panic in your... eye." He held the bloody orb in his hand before dropping into a jar of preservative liquid. "Now, Axel, an eye for an eye. See? Funny, right? I can be just as humorous as you," he sneered. "But, back to what I was saying. The body, fantastic, no?"


End file.
